Dawning Realization
by Mayumiofthecherokee
Summary: What if, after Harry Potter's Fight with the Basilisk, the Venom and Phoenix tears purged his body of many potions he had been forced to ingest over the Years. Potions of loyalty, intelligence suppression, magic suppression, anger suppression, to mold and control him? To keep him on the path to light and willing to sacrifice himself for many? This is that story.
1. Truth Discovered

**_**Dawning Realization**_**

 ** _ **Summary:**_** _What if, after Harry Potter's Fight with the Basilisk_ _,_ _the Venom and Phoenix tears purged his_ _b_ _ody of_ _m_ _any_ _p_ _otions he had been forced to ingest over the Years. Potions of_ _l_ _oyalty,_ _i_ _ntelligence_ _s_ _uppression,_ _m_ _agic_ _s_ _uppression, and_ _a_ _nger_ _s_ _uppression. Potions to make him mold-able and controllable, to keep him on the_ _p_ _ath to_ _l_ _ight and_ _w_ _illing to_ _s_ _tay with the Dursley's and eventually_ _s_ _acrifice_ _h_ _imself for a_ _w_ _orld that could not give a_ _d_ _amn? Well, this is that_ _s_ _tory..._

 ** _ **Warning**_** ** _:_** _Controlling, but_ _g_ _ood_ _i_ _ntentions Dumbledore..._ _i_ _ndependent Harry Potter,_ _s_ _elf_ _s_ _erving_ _and_ _i_ _ntelligent Harry Potter who want's_ _n_ _othing_ _m_ _ore then to_ _l_ _eave the Wizarding World..._

 ** _ **Disclaimer:**_** _I do not own Harry Potter nor the first 1,100 words or so, this including the above and this._ _I also don't own the Bleach Anime Franchise._

 ** _ **Chapter One: Truth Discovered**_**

As he sat in his bed at the Dursley's… Harry Potter Felt… Strange… As if he was getting over a head cold the effects of a lot of Pain Killers. His head was Super Clear, yet it had a slight fogginess…

This weird feeling had started ever since he started to get sick after the whole Chamber of Secrets incident. The moment he had returned to his room, his skin started to feel hot and his stomach turned. Within minutes, he was throwing everything he had eaten over the course of the last month into a toilet... Why most of it was a thick grey gunk he was unsure... but that may have been due to passing out quickly afterwards and getting a fever that lasted until he awoke.

After that point, things started to get… weird...

Harry felt different and not just due to his clear head. Whenever he did anything or looked at certain people, he felt emotions that never used to be there. For example, Harry had wanted to stun Ron after he started to gorge his stomach and tell everyone that he played a huge part in the rescue of Ginny... Harry wanted to scream that the boy had been more in the way then anything, just as he had been the year before...

His anger was not as it used to be, no longer the explosive rage it used to be, instead it was a frigid fury that filled him... He felt very calm despite his anger, something he had never experienced... Images of every nasty things Ron had said towards Hermione, his prejudice and general stupidity... his laziness and willingness to insult people... all of this flooded his brain and made him realize that he really did not want to be within ten feet of the boy.

This same effect had happened when he looked at Hagrid, McGongall, Snape and Dumbledore... However in this case, the anger was at least a thousand times greater. These... idiots had allowed so much stupidity to happen this year, did nothing to stop the abusive students as they insulted him nor did they make an attempt to protect the castle this or last year... after all three first years, two lazy ones, managed to get past defenses meant to stop Voldemort...

They were all abusive or enablers... or both and Harry wondered why he liked or obeyed any of them... What had they done to earn loyalty...?

It was at that thought that Harry wondered,... what was wrong with him? His choices over the last two years made no sense and he would have never done something like that before hand. He had, over the years, developed a very self serving and anti social personality during his time with the Dursleys. The problems of others never really meant anything to him... he stuck to himself and cared little for others... When had that changed?

Looking back, Harry realized that the changes really started after getting that stale tasting cake Mrs. Figgs had given him,... all of his memories were... fuzzy after that part, he was broody and whiny at that point. He lost a lot of his old sarcasm and boldness, becoming... kind of ignorant and lazy. He had loved to learn before and even if he was not permitted to do better then Dudley, he refused to be a moron like said pig.

More then that, Harry had always been exceptionally bright, learning had been easy for him, he was never impulsive and his memory was damn near perfect... So what had changed…

/.-.-.-.\

 _"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."_

Harry shot up in his bed as Snape's beginning speech echoed in his thoughts. Is that what happened to him? Was he bewitched... that actually would explain a lot to be honest. There were human drugs that could basically turn someone into a Zombie, make them obscenely angry or any variety of things. If Potions could regrow bones, something long thought impossible, and change him into Goyle despite the mass difference... then that would be more then possible.

Still, Harry had to wonder... Who Potioned him? He did not need to ask why, that was obvious. Someone wanted him weak and mold fitting, someone wanted him loyal to those whom really did not deserve it, such as Dumbledore and McGonagall...

Magic began to explode off of Harry as it really began to kick in… this… this was no better then rape.

Quickly regaining control over himself, Harry made his decision… he would find out who did this and out them… or he would leave the wizarding world entirely. Last year had taught him just how much everyone was a fair weather friend. He was basically on his own… No different then the rest of his life…

There was a little snag however… He had no idea what resources were available to him.

Sighing, Harry held his forehead in annoyance. "That is just one more thing I have to deal with…"

Reaching into his trunk, Harry pulled out his books and began to read. He had all of his school books for the first two years, so this should give him at least something... Perhaps he could get Dobby to take him to Diagon Alley for more books later... yes, that would do.

It was time he took his life back from whomever stole it from him... and to that end... he would do anything.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry sighs tiredly as he checked the studying off of today's 'to do list' after eating breakfast. Three days ago, when he realized what had happened, he threatened the Dursley family to permanently turn Dudley into a pig before sending him to the butcher in the mail. They fainted and quickly decided to leave him alone after he gave them fifteen reasons that he would do such, one of those things being reporting to Dumbledore.

Standing up he places the dishes in the sink and strides up the stairs to take his shrunken trunk and his satchel before heading for the attic where Dobby is less likely to be noticed by Muggles at. Arriving in the dust filled room Harry calls, "Dobby!"

CRACK!

"HARRY POTTER SIR CALLED FOR DOBBY!" His ears swivel around eagerly and he bounces on the heels of his feet.

"Calm down, being too excited may make you loose focus. You may get excited when it is reasonable though." Dobby nods with understanding as he reigns in his excitement.

"Dobby is sorry, Dobby will calm down." He says with a nervous smile.

"It is okay Dobby. Now I need you to take me to Diagon Alley. First I need to write a letter to the Potter Accountant or the Bank Manager. Can you deliver the letter to them while I wonder around Diagon Alley?" Dobby nods as Harry pulls out an old Calligraphy Pen he found in his youth in his Aunt's Petunia's stuff.

 **To Whomever it Concerns,**

 **I am writing this to ask for a meeting with my account manager. I believe that people have been feeding me potions without me knowing it. Besides that I wish to know why I have not received any bank statements as I think that is something I need.**

 **I discovered the potions when I got sick at Hogwarts and threw up grey gunk a whole bunch. After that I started to perceive things in a different manner. Then one night I had a dream of the Potions First Year Welcome Speech. I remember Snape telling us that a potions can bewitch and ensnare the mind and I think that someone may have done such to me.**

 **I also would like to review any accounts I have and attend to any duties I may have. If any changes has been made to my accounts in any way besides better investments and school supplies money in the summer being withdrawn I would like to request that my accounts be placed on 'lock down' until I meet with you in person.**

 **Besides that I recently remembered Griphook, the goblin who kindly escorted me to my first vault for the first time, called said vault a 'trust vault' which I believe is just for children. Because of this I need to know what vaults I have access to and to review everything done it the last ten years.**

 **Besides this Information has been withheld from me and I want to know why. I also wish to bring charges against the teachers of Hogwarts along with Dumbledore for allowing students to harass each other, to attack each other and for giving punishments such as 'Forbidden Forest Patrol' for first years with barely any defensive spells. I can also allow you to view any memories if it is possible as I suspect that is how Dumbledore and Snape have been noticing things about me.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Harry James Fleamont Potter**

 **PS. I hope to see you soon to figure all of these things out as nearly nothing I've done in the last two years fits with the self-serving personality I developed under the abuse from my foster family, whom I also wish to sue.**

Harry blows air onto the page causing it to slowly dry before he hands it to Dobby before he appears in the middle of Flourish and Blotts. Harry nods to Dobby before he begins wondering around the store. Thankfully he has his hat on and has put on contacts to change his eyes to a hazel color so not a single soul should recognize him. He quickly picks out a few books on law, runes, arithmancy, and magical creatures.

As he steps up to the counter he sees Malfoy stepping behind a curtain he thought lead to a window. Stepping into the curtain he sees a huge assortment of rare books and tomes. He quickly picks out a few on runes, arithmancy and familiars since that is an interesting topic. Going up to the register in the room he see Malfoy bartering for his own books and slowly waits while browsing a nearby shelf only to find a book on parsel magic. Shrugging he picks out the book and a few more he finds interesting. Stepping up to the counter Harry places the books onto the desk. "Can I put these on a new tab?" The man behind the desk frowns as he looks over a few of the books.

"If you can pay 137 galleons within two weeks." Harry nods and nearly says his name before deciding to simply offer his key.

"Can you identify the vault by key?" The man frowns and motions for him to show him the key. Handing the key to the man he sees him look it over before the man slips his wand down Harry's lever key adding an account for him. Looking at the name that appears when he taps the file registration sheet he grins.

"Nice doing business with you. I also have a few books your father already paid for. Your mother also put a few on the family tab if you want to read them…" Harry nods and the man quickly pulls out a huge looking trunk. Harry stares at the trunk dubiously before tapping the lid shrinking it and stuffing it into his bag with his books. Stepping out of the room he hears complaints from Narcissa Malfoy.

"I really wanted that Runes Book. It was supposed to be an earlier version without editing to make it more child friendly." She says it as if bored and Harry gets an idea before slipping his hand into his enchanted satchel and asking.

"Which runes book?" The Malfoy matron looks at him with surprise.

"I wanted _One Thousand and One Runes for Enchantment_ to add to my collection. Plus I was hoping to study a few for my Enchantments." Reaching into his pocket thinking of the title he feels it thump against his hand as he pulls it out.

"I'll let you have this if you do me one favor. I want to ruin Dumbledore for the abuse and neglect he forced upon me. I'll send my elf to you if you swear to attempt to aid me at the least. Depending on how good you do you might get more runes books." Narcissa's eyes narrow before she subtly casts an identifying spell on him before her eyes widen drastically. She gives him a smirk and nods.

Pulling out her wand she points it in the air. "I solemnly swear to help the person in front of me as long as he abides by the offering he just made. So mote it be." A soft green glow envelopes her and she gently takes the book from him with a hint of pity in her eyes. Harry simply nods to her as Draco appears before Harry looks at him and darts out the store only to run into Dobby.

"Dobby didn't want to speak with them so Dobby waited out here. Goblin Director of Gringotts is willing to meet with Harold Sir today and even offered to cancel all of him appointments for the day to review things. Dobby was instructed to bring Harold Sir to a specific place within Gringotts where a guard will be waiting for Harold Sir." Dobby looks nervously behind him as Harry motions for him to lead the way. After several moments of wondering through the alley Harry arrives on the steps of the bank in time to see a cute thing. It is a pristine white mouse that darts behind him after exiting the nearby Knockturn Alley.

Looking down the alley he sees a man searching relentlessly through the trash and garbage for the mouse. Kneeling down he makes a soothing noise and the mouse leaps into his hand to cower. Harry slips it into his pocket and silently walks into the bank before glancing around. He decides to at least protect the adorable little mouse. Most people, including him, adore cute and adorable little things like her. _'At least I think it is a girl. I'll have the goblins check her health while I am here.'_ Following Dobby to an alcove hidden in shadows he looks into the alcove to find a desk of sorts.

"May the Miner keep you wealthy and the Healer keep you healthy while the Warrior keeps you and yours guarded, safe and strong, Honorable Teller." Harry blinks suddenly, he doesn't know where he got that from.

Suddenly his focus instantly returns to the goblin when he gives a response. "Aye, may the Miner make thine wealth grow in leaps and bounds while the healer makes you healthy and gives you a long life and the Warrior keeps your magic strong and potent, Honorable Human Child. Are you perhaps, the Harold James Fleamont fellow we are expecting?" Dobby nods from beside him and gives the goblin a note. The goblin takes the note and briefly reads it before pulling out a clear crystal and pressing the crystal against the parchment he places on the table.

Both stone and parchment glow a brilliant icy blue. Nodding to himself the goblin calls into a doorway causing a guard to appear and they speak momentarily. "If you will follow me, Honorable Human Child…" Harry nods to him before giving the teller a single nod of respect. Dobby takes the note back and waddles after them almost like he is nervous for some reason. Harry takes notice of his behavior and decides to get to the bottom of it.

Clearing his throat causing the guard to pause and look at him. "I need a moment but you can still stay." The goblin nods and Harry turns toward Dobby before asking. "Dobby, why are you nervous?" Dobby whines low in his throat as he clutches at his ears.

"Dobby… Dobby is worried that Dobby will lose Harry Potter Sir to some marriage contract person. Dobby adores the just and considerate Harry Potter sir and wants to be the only one to care for Harry Potter Sir. Dobby belongs to Harry Potter Sir and worries that with that contract comes more elves to care for Harry Sir." Dobby is near tears and Harry sighs this is one of the people that he knows he can trust. Kneeling next to him he pulls a handkerchief out of his bag and offers it to Dobby.

"Dobby, no one will ever replace you until at least after your death. You are my first true friend and that is a bond that cannot be broken. Nothing, not even a lover, can take away the bonds of a first true friendship. If I have to I will ensure that you are my personal assistant elf just to make you happy as everything you have done revolving around me has been for my sake alone. Nobody else can claim that they defended me for me as a friend. Understand?" Dobby hiccups as he walks forward and hugs Harry firmly around his waist partially getting his robes wet but Harry doesn't seem to mind.

After several moments of silence Dobby releases him with a devoted smile shining brighter than the sun a centimeter away. "Dobby understands… * HIC * Master is so kind… * SNIFF * Dobby appreciates it…" Harry nods as he stands before Dobby re-cleans his robes of the tears, buggers and spit that he placed there.

"I will do anything for a true friend Dobby. Think nothing of it." Turning back toward the goblin watching them attentively Harry's face flushes as he realizes that they just had a family moment in front of a stranger. "I apologize. We are ready to continue." Harry says with a nods of respect as he reigns in his control of his reactions. The goblin simply nods before beginning the trek anew knowing more about Harry than he did moments before.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry sighs somewhat tiredly. Apparently it is a good thing he decided to bring his trunk with him. The goblins have discovered that he has a working estate currently ready to live in thanks to about 3,000 elves who have remained at the Potter Ancestral Home. In fact the goblins have found that the Potter Lord's Ring has a portkey to take him there upon saying a code. "Aha! Here are the listed passwords. I shall have a copy made for your use. Also, we shall find out if any of the other numerous linage's rings have specific passwords and hand a copy of them to you. For now you only need to say 'Port Peverell Old Mansion' to get the portkey to act. Once there I would call the head elves together for a meeting to find out what needs to be done around the place."

Ragnok Royden says it from across from him as he makes a note for the page to be copied before stuffing the original list into an envelope labeled with the instructions. Placing the envelope into a tube on his desk the two of them watch as it vanishes into the tube's transport system. "I'll wait here for the full Potter Family List of Places." Ragnok nods to him as he raises an eyebrow to look at him with a tad-bit of respect in his gaze.

"You have struggled through much you should have never been forced to endure… While most would condemn you for not caring about the Wizarding World I simply am proud to have befriended such an intelligent young human. Not many have had the honor of meeting an intelligent human among the 'lesser races' of the world. I applaud you for getting so far in life." Harry stares at him for several seconds trying to find any hint of deceit of facade-like words only to find none. The goblin truly respects him and wishes for him to do well. Then he sees something.

"There is something about this whole ordeal that makes you immensely happy… What is it?" Ragnok grins a sadistic grin as he looks toward a certain file, the report of abuse and the numerous memories are in the report box and Ragnok chuckles like he was about to turn that file into a trap to kill.

His smirk is a little bit too wide and his eyes are glazed with a vindictive measure that would happily kill their target with looks alone. "Well… we goblins do not like Dumbledore. Since this undermines both him and the Wizengamot we will attest that you not be under his care while the trial be happening thus he will have no control over you in any way at all. Yakakakak!" He laughs with eyes glinting and showing imaginary images of torture and war once waged against humans. Harry shudders, the look in his eyes are one of a total insane mad-man. This proves that he cares about him as he has helped him in accomplishing a goal he has been working on.

THUNK!

Harry jumps when the tube spits out the envelope from before with a stamp on the outside with a memo saying that things about the other accounts will be sorted through shortly. Ragnok sighs as he goes back to being a sane person as if nothing had happened in the time it took to get the copies. Harry clutches his heart, the cackling and the sudden noise startled him. "Please don't scare me like that again." He says breathlessly. Ragnok smirks as he pulls the files out of the folder along with several copies from various other families tied to his own. Harry simply blinks at the sight of numerous passwords for numerous families.

"These are what we can find on such short notice. Hopefully we will be able to find the rest soon enough." Harry nods as he takes his copies before remembering the tiny mouse.

"Thank you, however, I found a tiny creature while on my way here. Do you think you can check her health or find someone who can? She is a strangely pristine white mouse." Carefully reaching into his pocket he pulls the tiny mouse out causing the goblin's eyes to widen.

The goblin snaps his fingers summoning an elf in a maid's uniform. "Minky fetch our resident Anima Medimagic expert for me." The elf bows before she vanishes to complete the task he gives her. The goblin watches the tiny thing look at him and he snaps his fingers again summoning a male elf in a butler uniform. "Please fetch some of our best cheese." The elf snaps his fingers summoning rich cheddar cheese before he offers it to him and the goblin motions toward the mouse. The elf hands the cheese to Harry who quickly feeds the mouse tiny chunks. It nibbles quite eagerly.

"How much will I owe you for her checkup and a few things that she needs, such as the cheese?" Harry says as she continues eating the chunks with precise nibbles. After she nearly eats her own weight in the cheese she lays down with her tummy full. Harry pets her head happy that she will soon be proven to be healthy or that she will receive treatment. Either one is good.

"I'm afraid that we cannot possibly charge you to heal or treat her. She is a magical mouse that few have the chance of meeting. I won't tell you the details but we are more than willing to help you figure it out with a few books that detail her kind." The director grimaces in an attempt to smile at Harry before he looks down at the mouse and gives her a frown.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Enter!" Ragnok calls. Seconds later and a medimagic expert is in the room coaxing the mouse onto his palm. The mouse seems intent to ignore him but eventually Harry plucks him up and looks at him carefully.

"If you want me to take you home than I would appreciate it if you would allow him to see if you are hurt anywhere. That is all he is going to do and if he hurts you intentionally I will make sure he is punished, okay?" The mouse twitches its whiskers before leaping from his hand into the goblin's hand and standing up to chatter at him. It lifts its tail to show a slightly raw place on it. The medic nods to Harry with appreciation as he pulls out some cream and offers it to the mouse. It sniffs the cream before chattering almost with excitement.

The goblin slowly uses various methods to check for other wounds to find something surprising. "The only problem she might have is a miscarriag due to running around a lot." The mouse tears up and Harry feels that she is going to cry.

"I'll pay for the best medicines to help ensure that the babies are not as likely to be born still. I believe that if she is as special as you say than she might need to have those babies and healthy too. I doubt anyone would want their baby to be born dead, human or not. So I'll try to prevent it when I can and I believe I can here." The goblins watch as the mouse becomes chipper and reaches for Harry. He picks her up and she sniffles before she looks up at him and chatters in a simple English accent.

"Will 'Arry bond with Celestia?" She asks. Harry blinks at her and remembers that sometimes a human could hear the voice of a magical being if they wanted to bond in any way.

"I'd be happy to be your partner. But I want one think in return. I want you to try to accept the medical attention to help ensure that your babies survive. Okay?" She chatters rapidly before she nibbles on his skin. Harry feels the rush of power before his senses get wider spread in the ability to determine where people are at. Harry looks up at the goblins knowing that he has to protect her from all harm. After getting some medications from the goblin Harry decides to ask. "Is it safe to use a portkey with her?" They both look at each other.

Director Ragnok whistles shrilly causing a few guards to enter the room. "Please escort Lord Potter to guest suite Alpha 49. He is to stay until his Celestia has given birth to her babies." The goblins look at the tiny mouse who seems cautious of them and they bow to Harry with respect causing her to chirp at them oddly enough.

"Lord Potter, if you will follow us…" Harry stands and picks his trunk back up and offers his hand for a shake to Ragnok.

"I appreciate your kindness. I will not leave the debt unpaid and I will make sure to have a reasonable offer for you by tomorrow." The director nods to him as he releases his hand and Harry begins following after the guard feeling slightly different. After traveling out of the office and to a suite Harry decides to ask for a favor. "Excuse me, do you have a tailor I can pay to help me out? My relatives gave me their son's over sized clothes." The goblin looks at him curiously. He nods to him before snapping his fingers summoning a tiny elf. Harry then realizes that Dobby vanished on him for some reason.

"Tinky will help tailor your clothes. If you so wish we can search through your vaults for some more cloth for you to choose from. We can also have clothes made from scrap. Tinky, while you are at it would you begin teaching him a few things about his station as a Lord to a Noble House?" Tinky nods to him before Dobby reappears with a few bolts of cloth. Dobby hands them to Tinky and sits to the side anxiously waiting for him to continue his goal. Harry simply sighs knowing that it will be a while before they finish. Looking down at his mouse he imagines seeing her with a vest on.

"Tinky, would you be willing to sew a vest or dress for Celestia?" The elf pauses before looking down at the mouse who simply stands there with hopeful eyes pleading with the elf to do so. Tinky nods as she continues sewing for Harry.

 **/.-.-.-.\**

 _ **THREE DAYS LATER**_

 **/.-.-.-.\**

Harry softly rubs Celestia's ear as he reads his law book before he senses something off. Looking down at Celestia he curses under his breath. "Dobby!" The elf appears in his new uniform and sees that Celestia is going into labor. He pops away as Harry places her on the nearby pillow to rest on as her contractions hit her hard. Seconds later and Dobby reappears with the Medimagic expert who tended to her a few days ago. Harry dashes into the next room and grabs a damp washcloth before darting back into the room in time to find three baby mice chattering at Celestia. Harry carefully picks up the smallest and wipes her clean of blood before repeating the process with the other babies. After the three are born and clean Harry places them on a pillow together and carefully washes the sweat and blood off Celestia. Harry then realized something as he watches Celestia sit there in his hands still as a statue. She died…

Harry carefully offers a prayer to the deity who may have helped him to find her before he picks up her babies swearing to protect them mentally.


	2. A Home is Where the Heart is

**_Dawning Realization_**

 ** _Summary:_** _What if, after Harry Potter's Fight with the Basilisk, the Venom and Phoenix tears purged his body of many potions he had been forced to ingest over the Years. Potions of loyalty, intelligence suppression, magic suppression, and anger suppression. Potions to make him mold-able and controllable, to keep him on the path to light and willing to stay with the Dursley's and eventually sacrifice himself for a world that could not give a damn. Well, this is that story..._

 ** _Warning_** ** _:_** _Controlling, but good intentions Dumbledore... independent Harry Potter, self serving and intelligent Harry Potter who wants nothing more than to leave the Wizarding World..._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Harry Potter. I also don't own the Bleach Anime Franchise._

 ** _Chapter Two: A Home is Where the Heart is_**

As he sits in his chair feeding the three mice born about a week ago he can't help but feel proud for their mother. All three of them are bright eyed and bushy tailed and, according to the goblins, completely healthy. Harry simply decided to raise them and let them decide if they wish to stay or bond with him. Rubbing the fur of one he smiles at her, she is one girl in the batch and she seems intent on staying near him for some reason. The other two come and go with the male staying more often than not. Unfortunately the girl who keeps coming and going seems a little shy.

"Lord Potter?" A voice calls from the doorway to his suite. Standing up with the little three in his hand he strides over to the door and sees the Potter Accountant. "It seems that we have found some interesting yet broken contracts. If you will follow after me we will take you to Director Ragnok to speak about the matter at hand." The three mice burrow into Harry's clothes and Harry sighs almost tiredly.

"Will you give me a quick moment to ensure that I am prepared?" The goblin nods as he steps away and goes into the hall to wait. Turning around he goes to his bedroom and coaxes the mice out before changing into a formal suit fit to meet someone so important. After lowering his hand the three eagerly jump into his clothes, namely a pocket designed to hold them in. Their heads stick out as they observe their surroundings.

Exiting his bedroom and then the suite he nods to the goblin who grins at him, looking almost vicious thanks to his sharp teeth. Following him through the halls Harry comes to the Office of Director Ragnok. Offering his hand for a shake the goblin readily accepts it before ushering him inside. He shakes hands with Ragnok as he starts looking at him from over his glasses. "Lord Potter, we have been searching through all records as is standard and found a few things you probably won't enjoy but will use happily. We just need verification so we wish to test your blood briefly. We have the testing tome here and we just need about a pint of blood. However, this pint will be split between two tests but seeing as we are sworn not to hurt a client unless in self defense you must cut your own hand." The goblin offers him two books inscribed in hundreds of runes with a few different formula on different pages.

Harry takes the offer of the dagger and looks at it curiously. Shrugging he deftly slices his palm open before filling up the bowl beside him and allowing it to separate it into two containers. Instantly after the blood cups are filled the smallest mouse scurries down his arm and licks his hand over and over again healing the wound rapidly. Harry smiles at her, she is his favorite, the one who always hangs out around him. "Thank you, Yuki." He says before realizing his mistake as she bonds with magic. The bond flows back and forth between the two of them and Harry realizes that this is what she wanted.

Looking up at Ragnok he doesn't question him when she grows into a Gerbil sized mouse. "Well, I can't explain this. I have been sworn to secrecy as have a few others but I can give you hints of where to find information." Director Ragnok says.

Harry shakes his head as he rubs her ears lovingly. "For now we need to go over the test results."

Harry takes the first book and flips it open to review it before freezing. There has to be at least two dozen families he can merge with his own due to them breaking the laws their family set up with his own. Eagerly the two of them begin talking about the results and what he can do with them.

 **/.-.-.-.\**

 ** _FIVE HOURS LATER_**

 **/.-.-.-.\**

Harry sighs as he watches the twenty former heads of their families argue with each other about why they were summoned to the meeting. Matron Weasley was arguing loudest that Sirius Black might have died in Prison and willed things to them. A few others simply sat quietly… The Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle families sit arguing with the Weasley Family and the Dumbledore head, who is Albus himself, while the Longbottom family head, Miss Augusta Longbottom, sits sternly eyeing them with disapproval.

Suddenly the doors slam open as Director Ragnok strides into the room to pass out copied records for them to look over. They each only have things regarding their own family except for the Longbottom Matron. "This can't be real!" Molly Weasley screeches as she looks over the page.

"It is true. All of you here, besides Lady Longbottom, have broken your contracts with the House of Potter or Black or any of his related houses such as the Melrose and the Mordred linages. Seeing as Heir Potter has been dosed with Potions by Albus Dumbledore, Harry owns your family linage and don't try to argue." The families all look around before they notice the Augusta is sitting there with a frown. She stands up and turns toward Dumbledore slowly as if readying herself to put him in time out.

"You potioned him?" She says in a deathly cold voice. Albus looks around and his supporters are instantly scooting away besides the Weasley head. Arthur whirled around as well interested in the fact that he openly would do such a thing in front of others.

"It is for the greater-"

WHACK!

Everyone stays where they are in a stupor as Longbottom glares hatefully at Dumbledore. "You dare to harm the boy who lost his own family and, according to Neville, his own childhood? You left him in an abusive muggle household and now I know why. You wanted him to mold to be your perfect little puppet but when it failed you dosed him in Potions!" Her voice alone seems as cold as Winter in the North Pole.

Harry smiles as he listens to her defend him time and time again from every argument that is thrown at her. "He is a horcrux!" Dumbledore blurts out in a screeching voice.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, ALBUS! USE A SIMPLE PURIFICATION RITUAL!" Albus slumps in confusion and the goblin in the room steps between them.

"The horcrux has already been removed by the bank's services. If you want to continue that topic, Bumble Bore please step into our local prison for starting a fight in our bank." The goblin sneers at him rudely and Molly pulls out her wand aiming it for the goblin.

"Protego!" Longbottom calls protecting the goblin from the cutting charm thrown at him. The guards enter the room and Madam Longbottom nearly gets thrown in with the two simpletons before the goblin shakes his head despite her willingly offering her wand to be taken from her.

"Seeing as we respect those who are allied with Goblin Friends we will not judge you for using such an advanced spell to defend a goblin worker. Yes, Harry is a Goblin Friend by Goblin Law." Harry frowns, he read about the title but he didn't think he was one of them. He makes a mental note to thank Director Ragnok for the title later.

"I won't have the person who befriended my grandson out of the goodness of his heart be ruined by the one meant to protect him. Despite him having potentially did it from the results of the Potions something tells me that once he finds out that they are God Brothers he might still want to hang around him. If he does I will be grateful." She says proudly before the goblin offers her a sheet of parchment. She takes it from him and begins reading it over. She nearly splutters before she nods regally to the goblin. She smirks at him and signs it fluidly.

Harry's eyes widen at the news before he scowls, another thing Dumbledore hid from him. He watches as a goblin strides over to him. "We lied, the horcrux is still there. We believe that even a purification ritual would kill you and seeing as you are goblin friend we have been trying to bargain for your life with the Dark Lord's disembodied soul." Harry turns toward him with a frown. The goblins never lied unless it benefited them and for them to do so to protect him… Harry offers his hand and the goblin shakes it already hearing word of how he shows his appreciation apparently. Releasing his hand Harry decides to write the dark lord to inform him of the Horcrux in his head. It might have actually affected him more than most think.

Looking at the arguing people in the room trying to keep what dignity they have Harry viciously grins at them. More than a few have used him for themselves without even a 'how do you like this' question thrown his way. After watching Madam Augusta claim the lord's ring Harry knows the offer will be what she appreciates the most.

"The contract, it seems that she is happy to spite them." Ragnok says from beside him as he enters the room. Harry nods in agreement. They watch through the one sided glass viewer as more than a few asked to meet with Harry to talk about their family. Harry simply decides to grant them the luxury of speaking with him as more than a few seem resigned and simply worried about their family. Arthur stands huffing mad, seeing as he is married to the hellion of a woman the only way for him to get his children out of the debt would be to offer his own life despite it not being what they want. Or so Harry can glean from the desperate look in his eyes. Hopefully he can move to Karakura Town soon. Supposedly he has some family there known as the Kurosaki Family who runs the Kurosaki Clinic.

Turning around he decides to spend the next week speaking with the various wizards bargaining for their family honor before going off to Japan regardless of what others wish for him to do. Striding out the door and down the hall Harry comes across something he never thought he would see among the goblins.

An elderly goblin man is begging on the corner asking for food or drink. Frowning he looks around, nobody else is paying him any mind. Striding over to the man Harry reaches into his pocket; he had packed a sandwich and juice thinking it would take a while to watch them argue. Handing them both to the goblin he watches him stare at him as if in a stupor. "Go ahead and eat. You look hungry." The man reaches out and taps his shoulder and Harry briefly feels a little magic flow into him. Knowing the man is simply grateful he simply smiles.

"Thank you, Little One." The goblin says before unwrapping the sandwich and beginning to choke it down hurriedly. Harry frowns; the man doesn't look like he has been taken care of very well.

"It is no trouble. If you wish I can provide you a home at one of my estates. I'll have to arrange a transport and a doctor's visit but I don't want to leave you here to possibly starve." The man looks at him as he pauses in eating his sandwich. He almost seems to be thinking about it. Then he shakes his head ruefully.

"I no have payment." He says sort of sadly. Harry frowns at him.

"What do you enjoy doing?" Harry asks already coming up with a plan. The goblin looks up at him for a long moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a seed. He pushes magic into it and it grows into a beautiful rose plant.

"I good growing plant." He seems to have trouble with English. Harry smiles at him happily. As he takes the flowering rose bush from him to look it over harry smiles. The flowers seem to have a little magic in them but considering how they were grown it makes sense.

"This is wonderful, I need someone to help tend to my plants and to teach me how to take care of them. The offer is still open and you can pay me with gardening if you wish." The goblin stares at him as if in awe before he nods and bows to him slightly. Harry gently takes his hand and begins leading him away quickly enough to tell him that he is in a hurry. Along the way he sees sneers directed at his new goblin friend that ignite his curiosity. The goblin has possibly been disgraced somehow and Harry wants to figure it out. Seconds later they arrive at the floo room. "The password is 'Maeneil Home One' to arrive. I don't think the language matters except for the name."

The goblin nods to him with apparent surprise. He hears a squeak as Yuki and her two siblings poke their heads out to look at him. With their noses twitching they sniff the air before making a happy sound and all but Yuki goes back into the pocket. Harry smiles at Yuki's observant eyes she glances at the holes in the goblin's clothes as if she is perplexed by them before she snorts and reaches out with her magic. Within seconds the cloth and other goods he has is completely restored for him. "Good job Yuki." Harry gently scratches behind her ears earning a hum of pleasure.

"Celestial Rodent…" The goblin beside him says in shock as he stares at Yuki. Yuki nods in agreement with the man and gives him a chipper smile before diving back into Harry's pocket. Harry almost giggles except for the deathly serious look on the man's face.

"Are you alright?" Harry asks. The goblin looks up at him and nods before tossing the powder into the fireplace and jumping inside. Harry quickly follows after him and arrives in time to see Minky staring at him as if trying to pry into his soul. "Minky, please escort our new friend to a room. He will be in charge of tending to the gardening and grounds. Also, make sure there is some goblin food scrounged up for him to dine on." Minky perks up and nods before speaking fluent gobbledegook and the goblin slowly follows after her almost curiously.

Turning back toward the Floo he quickly says the password, "Director Ragnok's Office!" Jumping into the floo he comes out just as Ragnok enters the rooms. They nod to each other as they sit to either side of the desk. "Director Ragnok, I would like to arrange a meeting with each of the families under my command. I know that it will be tiring with my medical studies but I am sure that it would be wise to arrange for them to have everything that they need." Ragnok blinks at him before nodding. Pulling out a sheet of parchment he begins calculating everything that may be needed.

"According to your ancestors when they signed the contract your family would own everything belonging to them and there would be no way for them to bargain. If you wish to bargain with them it would lose you a large amount of money and wealth but knowing you like I do I know you don't care… correct?" Ragnok briefly looks up at him and Harry nods as they begin going over everything.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry yawns tiredly as the trial against the Dursley family and Dumbledore begins. Harry knows he is going to bring up the Horcrux again but he has evidence that he doesn't have it. The goblins used a dampening spell to reduce the magic coming out of the scar to a limited 'residue' amount.  
"We are here to conclude our judgement of the guilty." Harry blinks as he thought they just started.

"The defendant Dumbledore pleads not guilty. The others plead not guilty." A prim and properly dressed man says from beside the two families.

"Their reasons?" Amelia asks from the judge's podium.

"Dumbledore says Harry has a horcrux and the Dusrley family says they didn't even want Harry. That he was forced upon them by threats from Dumbledore and ordered to abuse him to make him meek and pliable." Everyone looks at Harry who rolls his eyes. Standing up he walks forward.

"The goblins have removed the horcrux via simple purification ritual. If need be you can scan my head for the residual magic left from the horcrux." Instantly more than a few aurors walk up to him and scan his forehead before they all look at each other.

"It is no longer there. There is only residue from a very strong dark magic." Arthur says from among them. The others nod in agreement as Dumbledore splutters in rage at being ousted.

"We find the defendants as Guilty. You are hereby…" Harry stands up again causing silence to reign.

"If I may provide an alternate punishment for the Dursleys?" Amelia raises an eyebrow as she nods. "The Dursley family considers magic as freakish. So why not have them judged by their own peers who would condemn them for being crazy psychopaths for harming a child over hallucinations. That would hurt them far more than being judged by us as they pride themselves for being normal and if the 'normal folk' condemn them… let's say that it won't be good for them." The Dursley family begins screeching and protesting far more than they had been before that statement.

Amelia smirks before nodding. "By sentencing of the court the Dursley family will be given to muggle authorities to be judged while information is placed in the hands of the queen. This means that their main governing body, the Parliament, will be judging the Dursley family." They scream in horror and Harry frowns as Dudley just sits there as if depressed. "Dumbledore will be placed into Azkaban and will remain there for the rest of his days. This meeting is adjourned." The hammer slams onto the desk and more than a few give Dumbledore hefty glares before marching out the door. Harry walks over to him knowing that they will seal his magic and looks at his shoes. He lets a tendril of his magic reach out and catch a sample of his magic containing all the man's knowledge. Turning around without saying a word he exits the room to find Ragnok outside waiting for him.

"Director Ragnok… I believe it is time to go to my new home and get a report on the possible houses." Ragnok nods before guiding him from the halls of the building. After traveling to Gringotts and into Harry's accounting office Ragnok motions for Harry to sit down. Before Harry can begin looking into his requirements Ragnok passes Harry a file titled 'Hitsugaya Clan Compound' which startles Harry.

Blinking at the file he reaches toward it and begins flipping through the pages to make sure it has the basic things. With each passing moment his eyes glitter more and more. After several long moments, which are actually an hour of looking over the file while Ragnok began collecting debts owed to him for a percentage, Harry looks up at Ragnok. "Director Ragnok… Am I related to them? The Hitsugaya Clan I mean?"

Director Ragnok looks over his circle rimmed glasses to peer at him almost hesitantly. Carefully placing the file he was working on to the side he looks at Harry as if perturbed. "The Hitsugaya Clan was one that was sold into slavery. The Emperor had renounced them as a clan and sold them into slavery to the highest bidder, one of your ancestors. They had done something disgraceful… They had killed the Heir to the Emperor in broad daylight where many others watched them. Thanks to the large number of witnesses they were sold to the highest bidder along with the 'cursed' family heirlooms. If you wish I can search and see if any of the freed descendants are alive and invite them to meet with you in regards to their family history." Harry frowns as the words are spoken but then his eyebrow crinkles at the last sentence.

"They were freed? By whom?" Ragnok blinks before reaching back into the file and flipping through it.

"It says right here that the man, who was the Head of the former clan, had been sentenced to death and your great, great, great grandfather decided to give the rest a chance at life of a freed slave. According to his journal he left in our care for the next heir to remember them he wanted them to forget the pain one of their own caused them. He wanted them to live without the relentless hell that they would go through in their homeland. Most of the grounds are in disarray but I am sure that our cousins in Japan can get it up and running in no time. Also, I am sure that all members of the family are considered as 'Potter Branch Family Members' and we will be able to find them if you wish to look for them." Harry nods with appreciation of the idea. After a few moments Harry has it organized for most of the house to be repaired and used to house homeless beings who are in need and can speak Japanese.

"Director Ragnok, remember the goblin I hired?" Ragnok's eyes darken, despite him not having found out what he did Ragnok was insistent that he would never know.

"I remember him quite well. Do you wish for me to assign him to the clan compound?" Harry shakes his head.

Smiling at the goblin who has not demanded the return of their exile he responds, "Not yet, there would be trouble if the hired aids hurt him. Actually I was thinking about clearing one or two buildings, updating everything, and then adding a few greenhouses if possible. I want him to use my green houses to start growing some plants for the greenhouses while focusing on medical potion ingredient plants to help in my medical studies. I plan on helping him to tend to them once I get advanced enough just in case I have to hide him every now and then to keep muggles away." Ragnok grins at him knowing that he is honest as usual. Suddenly three squeaks come from inside his pocket as Yuki and her siblings look around. Suddenly Yuki's stomach growls loudly as she directs pleading eyes at Ragnok.

He grins graciously before reaching into his top drawer and pulling out a lot of cheese on a platter. The three of them lunge at the cheese and begin eating before Yuki nuzzles into the cheese to make a makeshift nest. Harry blinks at the thought that they are making cheese into a nest before he sees the others using their magic to make the cheese expand somewhat and become a home-like den. "Strange. I guess I need to buy them some cheese to make a home. Dobby!"

CRACK!

"MASTER HARRY POTTER SIR CALLED FOR DOBBY?!" The joyful elf says before seeing the three rodents. He gapes at the rodents before Harry remembers the name Fringol mentioned when he seen them.

"Yes I did, I want a few books on Rodents to be found so I can better care for Yuki and her siblings. Also, I want you to get a huge cheese wheel for them to make a 'nest' out of." Dobby salutes him before popping away hurriedly. Harry sighs almost tiredly before he turns back toward Ragnok. Ragnok grins at him as they begin going over more paperwork.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry stretches as he gets off the plane. The goblins decided to use an air plane to get him to Japan as that would be easier than getting a international Portkey to Japan. Looking around for the people that offered to house him he blinks at the sight of relatively human people holding a sign emblazoned with his full name. Picking up his suitcase and his three trunks he lugs them onto a cart and makes his way over to him.

Two of them are girls, twins if his magic is correct. The first has a tomboyish appearance and black hair and the other is cute, chipper and blond. The older boy, who is about 16, has vivid orange hair and is scowling at everyone around them. The man holding the sign is black haired and dancing around like he is hyper and on a sugar rush.

"Kurosaki?" He asks as he comes to a stop next to them. The four of them instantly focus on him and Harry flushes with embarrassment.

"Yes, Heir Potter. We are the Kurosaki Family. If you will follow us we will get your room organized. We changed an old storage room in the clinic to act as your bedroom." Isshin comments as the teenage boy grabs the cart and begins taking off with it.

"I got to wait for Hedwig. She hasn't come out of the animal den yet." Harry says causing them to stop and Isshin squeals with excitement. Harry is pulled along by Isshin until they come across an animal relay belt. Hedwig hoots at him as he approaches her. Opening her cage causes her to leap for his shoulder before she starts peering around almost curiously. "This is Hedwig." Hedwig looks at the family and tilts her head as if saying hello.

"Kawaii!" The blond girl says as she reaches for her. Hedwig carefully perches on her shoulder and hoots at her before she nibbles on her ear.

" _She likes you."_ Harry says in Japanese. The girl smiles as if excited. _"She likes it when people rub her beak."_ The girl nods before cautiously reaching her hand up and rubbing her beak earning hoots of obvious delight.

Harry smiles as he begins following the orange haired teenager toward what he assumes is a car. After arriving Harry sighs as he gets into a SUV and they head toward the 'Kurosaki Clinic' never knowing that Snape is following them at a distance hoping to keep Harry safe.


End file.
